diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eari/Pilgerreise
ZURÜCK...ZURÜCK? Es mussten Monate gewesen sein, seit sie dieser Predigerin zugehört hatte. Lardossa nannte sie sich, Natalija Lardossa - stetig in Begleitung ihrer Eminenz. Sie hatte von Faol gesprochen, von alten vergessenen Werten. So man sich in Sturmwind umsah, konnte man tatsächlich zu dieser Ansicht kommen. Nach dem Zerfall der Silbernen Hand im Dritten Krieg hatte es eine Reihe "Nachkömmlinge" gegeben, Splitterorganisation, die manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger mit dem "Original" zu tun hatten. Die bekanntesten Beispiele waren wohl die Argentumdämmerung und der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, welche beide das Erbe antraten. Doch es gab auch kleinere Organisationen, vor allem in Sturmwind. Sie trugen das Wappen, sie trugen die Kleidung, und doch unterschieden sie sich in dem Gesagten von allem, was Eari kannte. Sie schätzte deren Predigten nicht sonderlich, das steht wohl ausser Frage. Diese Vielfalt an Glaubensspaltungen konnte kein Gutes Ende nehmen, es war an der Zeit, sich wieder auf die alten Werte zu besinnen. So wie es diese Miss Lardossa tat. Miss Lardossa predigte nicht nur, sie hatte Pläne. Eine Pilgerreise in den hohen Norden, zum Grabe Faols. Wenn man es zum ersten Mal hört, hat man wohl den unbewussten Drang, den Kopf gegen den Tisch zu schlagen, wahlweise Miss Lardossas. Denn Tatsache ist, Faols Grab liegt mittlerweile in Verlassenenländern, diese elendige untote Brut welche es gewagt hatte, Lordaeron für sich zu beanspruchen. Dorthin zu pilgern war ein wenig anders als eine Sonntagsandacht in der Kathedrale. Und doch, irgendetwas in ihr konnte nur "Ja" schreien, sie konnte es nicht genau identifizieren, aber es schrie laut "Ja!". thumb|Ein letzter Blick zurück. Nach mehrmonatiger Vorbereitungsphase predigte Miss Lardossa erneut. Die nötigen Gespräche waren geführt worden, die Eskorte organisiert, die Pilgerreise bestand nicht mehr nur in den Köpfen, sie konkretisierte sich. Es galt nun, einiges selbst vorzubereiten. Dem Erzbischof beziehungsweise einem seiner Untergebenen die Nachricht ihrer Reise zukommen zu lassen, immerhin diente sie der Kathedrale Sturmwinds. Die Kleidung musste fertiggestellt werden, es war lange her dass sie eine so weite Reise auf sich genommen hatte - und jene war völlig unvorbereitet verlaufen zudem. Und Magdalene! Die alte Magd war im Dienst des Hauses Dawson, seit Eari denken konnte. Sie hatte Eari auf die Welt geholfen, sie hatte sie quasi grossgezogen, Magdalene war irgendwie immer dagewesen. Nun war sie alt, taub und erblindet. Aber Eari hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, sie aus dem Dienst zu entlassen. Sie gehörte einfach dazu - auch wenn die letzten Jahre eher umgekehrt liefen und sich Eari mehr um Magdalene kümmerte, als umgekehrt. Auch für sie musste gesorgt werden, im Fall eines Falles. Und dann war da noch Kaedric. Ein Gesandter aus Strom, welcher die Reise ebenso begleiten sollte und zudem für die Verbindungen mit den Truppen im Arathihochland zuständig war, so die Pilger dort eintreffen würden. ROTE FACKELN Der Abend war gekommen, sie würden nach einem Gebet in der Abtei abreisen. Und sie hatten eine recht grosse Eskorte, so man sich die ganzen bewaffneten Männer ansah, welche neben den Pilgern marschierten. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Ohne grössere Vorkommnisse konnte Seenhain erreicht werden, ein lauschiges kleines Städtchen an einem grossen See - daher der Name. Im Sommer war sie oft hiergewesen, galt Seenhain doch als eine Art "Urlaubsort" für die Sturmwinder Gesellschaft, ein Ruheort fern vom Trubel der Stadt mit absolut köstlichen Fischmahlzeiten. Freilich gab es noch immer einige Orcs in den Bergen, kleinere Lager aus Überresten des Zweiten Krieges aber nichts derart Erschreckendes, dass es die Idylle Seenhains nachhaltig gestört hätte. thumb|left|Rote Fackeln. Während sich die Truppen um besagte kleine Orctrupps kümmerten, schrie eine beherzte Zwergendame zum Essen. Der Charme der Zwerge. Doch etwas anderes erregte Earis Aufmerksamkeit. Beziehungsweise JEMAND anderes. Ein älterer Mann, dem ergrauten Haar nach zu urteilen, welcher kein Hehl aus seiner Zugehörigkeit machte. Auch nicht aus seinem Namen, was das anging. Jered McLeod hiesse er und Schmauchspur schien ihn zu kennen, auch wenn er näheren Fragen diesbezüglich auswich. Ein Kreuzzügler wars, ein scharlachroter. Eari musterte ihn eine Weile, eigentlich hatte sie im Sinn, ihn nach Isidens Verbleib zu fragen, so er vielleicht Auskunft darüber hätte. Isiden war Knappe ihres Vaters gewesen, damals. Später war er in eindeutig roter Rüstung nach Sturmwind gekommen, man ersuche Verstärkung für die letzten Bastionen im Norden. Anschliessend hatte er die Stadt wieder verlassen, sie hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. Und nun stand er da, doch bevor sie ihre eigentliche Frage vortragen konnte, entgegnete Hochwürden ein schlichtes "Dawson? Euer Vater war ein tapferer Kämpfer. Von uns." - Die Worte hallten immer wieder in Earis Kopf. "Von uns." Ihr Vater war Silberhänder gewesen, er hatte sie zur Flucht gedrängt, als Lordaeron unter den Einfluss der Untoten geriet, er war in Darrowshire schliesslich gefallen und.. VON UNS? Während sie ihre Gedanken ordnete und Hochwürden sich auch nicht geneigt zeigte, die Unterhaltung näher fortzuführen, nachdem er ihre heruntergeklappte Kinnlade wohl unschwer bemerkt hatte, ging es weiter. Fort von Seenhain zu einem der klimatisch schwierigsten Teile der Reise: Die Brennende Steppe. EIN KÖNIGREICH FÜR EINEN EISKALTEN SEE Die Luft war schwer, fast unerträglich. Und überall dieser Ascheregen. Die Brennende Steppe machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Auch die erfahrenen Kämpfer, welche zweifelsohne lange Märsche und unwirtliche Gegenden gewohnt waren, kamen beträchtlich ins Schwitzen. Aufgrund eines Orclagers musste eine kurze Rast eingelegt werden, man würde sich um diese Unannehmlichkeit kümmern, es würde bald weitergehen. Schliesslich wollte man kaum mit den Pilgern mitten in eine Orcbasis hineinsteuern. thumb|Heiss. Josuè ging es immer schlechter. Die blinde Gläubige sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und wurde von Minute zu Minute apathischer. Auch der Äbtissin schien das Klima immer weniger zu bekommen - kaum verwunderlich. Umso verwunderlicher die Reaktion der Splittergruppe, welche sich selbst als Silberne Hand bezeichnete - eine Anmassung, zweifelsohne. Man würde ja hier nur herumstehen, ihre Taten würden ja nicht gewürdigt werden. Um die Pilger kümmerten sie sich nicht. Das hätte es zu Zeiten ihres Vaters nie gegeben, ein solches Verhalten war einfach... nicht eines Paladins würdig. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich, sie lachten, sie schmunzelten, ab und an liessen sie sich zu einer abfälligen Bemerkung bezüglich Miss Lardossa herab. Die Hitze musste ihnen zweifellos zu Kopf gestiegen sein, sie konnten sich nicht so verhalten. Sie mussten weiter. Sie konnten nicht hierbleiben. Jeder einzelne Zentimenter Stoff klebte förmlich an Earis Körper. Wie auch die andern Pilger war sie vollkommen durchnässt durch die Hitze und atmete schwer. Und die Streitkräfte stritten, sie stritten einfach weiter. Eari liess sich schliesslich nieder und massierte sich - nun auch schon halb-apathisch - nur noch die Schläfen. Sie mussten doch weiter. Endlich kam der Befehl und sie schleppte müde ihres und Kaedrics Ross hinter sich. Josuè lag bereits bewusstlos auf eben jenem Ross, ihr Zustand nahm langsam kritische Formen an. Endlich, der Blackrock. Diese mächtige Festung inmitten eines Vulkans, wohl schon vor langer Zeit erbaut. Die Durchreise verlief recht problemlos, die dort ansässigen Mächte schienen für den Moment nicht aus ihren Lagern kommen zu wollen. Womöglich auch durch die doch beträchtliche Armeepräsenz abgeschreckt, man weiss es nicht. Auf der anderen Seite war das Bild allerdings kaum freundlicher. Die Sengende Schlucht nahm sich nicht viel mit der Steppe - weder geographisch noch von den Temperaturen her. Eari sackte zusammen. thumb|left|Rote Zuwendung. Wie lange sie weitergegangen waren, wusste Eari nicht. Kaedric trug sie auf den Armen mit sich und sie nahm ihre Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft war. Die Hitze und die stickige Luft forderten ihren Tribut und Eari war vieles, aber erfahrene Wanderin oder Kämpferin die auf solche Situationen eher vorbereitet sind - dies zählte eindeutig nicht dazu. Nachdem ein Lager im Schutz der Berge ausfindig gemacht worden war, wurde auch schon rasch ein Lazarett errichtet, was sich dem Umständen entsprechend auch schnell füllte. Kaedric legte sie hin, sprach anschliessend mit jemand anderes und der wiederum hatte eine grandiose Idee. Eine Draenei solle sich um Eari kümmern, Kaedric würde zur Wache gebraucht. Eine.. Draenei. Eari starrte das Wesen mit Hufen und Hörnern an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nie im Leben würde sie sich von einem schattenanbetenden Eredar berühren lassen. Die Draenei trat näher, was zu einer völligen Verkrampfung Earis führte, die nunmehr nur noch wie ein Fötus auf dem notdürftigen "Bett" herumlag und weiter den Kopf schüttelte. Und dann hörte sie seine Stimme. Hochwürden war an ihr Bett getreten. Er verscheuchte die Draenei unwirsch, die Unterhaltung mit Kaedric verlief allerdings auch nicht wirklich freundlicher. Sie wollte dass sie aufhörten. Sie wollte sie nicht streiten hören. Dazu gab es zuviel zu sagen. Zuviel und doch war sie nicht im Stande auch nur drei Wörter hintereinander zu formulieren, ohne kräftig zu husten. Hochwürden nahm sich ihrer an, fasste sie behutsam an der Schulter und redete auf sie ein. Sie solle schlafen. Eari gehorchte. LOCH MODAN Nach Tagen durch öde, staubige und brennende Steppen dachte Eari nur noch an eines: den Waschzuber. Die zwergische Gastfreundschaft liess auch in keinster Weise zu wünschen übrig, und alle Pilger sowie Soldaten fanden Unterkunft in Thelsamar. An das Geschrei musste man sich natürlich gewöhnen. Zwergischer Charme. Aber sie mochte die Zwerge, sie waren so geradeheraus, etwas, was man nur noch selten vorfand. Und Jolvor.. bewachte ein Bierfass. Insgesamt schienen alle sehr ausgelassen, und so sollte der Abend fröhlich ausklingen. Kein Wunder, nach den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage. Sorgenfrei war Eari dennoch nicht, keineswegs. Einiges beschäftigte sie. Kaedric grummelte - nun gut, ganz neu war das nicht, aber dennoch. Zudem stiess ihr das Verhalten besonders zweier Pilger sehr sauer auf: Floreanna und ihr Gefährte. An Gebeten nahmen sie kaum bis gar nicht Teil, und so sie es taten, stand ihnen die Langeweile ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eari wunderte sich, was sie überhaupt auf der Pilgerreise wollten. Fast vom Sessel gefallen wäre sie allerdings durch die Aussagen des Hauptmannes. Ihre Eminenz hatte sie gebeten, so möglich, einen Segen für ihn und seine Gefährtin zu sprechen. Doch die Gespräche mit beiden Parteien überzeugten Eari keineswegs. Sie war eher erschrocken. Nervige Tugenden und guter Sex, mangelnde Loyalität.. Earis Aufzeichnungen sprachen wohl Bände über ihre Gedankengänge. Während sie noch mit sich selbst haderte, wie dieses Dilemma am Besten zu lösen wäre, sollte es auch schon weitergehen. In Kaedrics Heimat. SEX, PLATTENHANDSCHUHE UND KETZER Die Reise durch die Zwergenländer verlief recht unereignisreich, hier und da wagten sich noch diese schändlichen Orcs in den Bergen zu zeigen, doch nichts, mit was die Soldaten nicht spielend fertiggeworden wären. Kaedric brüllte, als sie den Thandolübergang hinter sich liessen, und wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Für einen Aussenstehenden war Strom nichts weiter, als ein längst gefallenes Königreich - der Himmel trist, die Luft frisch, die ehemals herrschaftlichen Bauten grösstenteils in Ruinen. Für Kaedric allerdings war es viel mehr als das. Es war seine Heimat. Sie zitterte leicht, als er sie durch die Burg hinter sich herzog, und geradewegs zu Prinz Galen marschierte. Die Jahre der Not hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und von grossem Hofzeremoniell war längst keine Spur mehr. Die letzten loyalen Verteidiger Stroms hatten sich in einem Teil der Festungsanlage verschanzt und bemühten sich, ein "normales Leben" zu führen, stetig der Zukunft harrend, in welcher das Königreich wieder zu neuem Glanz erstrahlen würde. Sie wagte es dennoch nicht, ihn anzusehen, eine letzte Respektserweisung an einen gefallenen Monarchen. Zur Ruhe kam sie allerdings nicht. Hochwürden liess sie nicht los, und sie beschloss dem Spielchen ein Ende zu bereiten - eine schallende Ohrfeige aufgrund ihres Respektmangels, war die Antwort. Zumindest die erste. Und doch liess er "seinem Kind" die Antworten zuteil werden, welche sie seit Seenhain plagten, und viel mehr als das. Vielleicht auch mehr als ihm selbst bewusst war. Sie hasste ihn nicht, das konnte sie nicht. Kaedric wurde von der Pflicht gerufen, und so spazierte Eari - samt knallroter Wange - noch ein wenig durch die Burg. Sie wollte mit Natalija sprechen, die Zweifel bezüglich der angedachten Zeremonie liessen sie nicht los. Doch was sie fand, war nur Unverständnis, "mangelnde Beobachtungsgabe", Streit. Sie konnte den Segen nicht geben, nicht so. Earis Notizen zu Melinda und Reyn Datei:EarisNotizen001.jpg Datei:EarisNotizen002.jpg VON MÖRDERN UND SCHLÄCHTERN Die Streitigkeiten hörten nicht auf, im Gegenteil. "Mörder! Schlächter!" Andere Worte über ihre Landsleute fielen kaum. Die Pilger gerieten in Aufruhr, verständlicherweise. Wer würde sich schon von Mördern eskortieren lassen? Sie versuchte zu beruhigen, wen sie beruhigen konnte. Sie bekämpften die Untoten, die Plage Lordaerons. Mehr wusste Eari nicht. Aber sie waren keine Mörder. Ihre ehemaligen Nachbarn, Freunde, gar Verwandte waren keine Mörder. Sie verliess das Gebet, unwillens, sich solche Hirngepinste weiter anzuhören. Wie gerne hätte sie Kaedric an ihrer Seite gehabt, doch er wurde aufgehalten und die Pflicht ging selbstverständlich vor. An Hochwürdens Seite erreichte sie den Wall. Es muss Jahre hergewesen sein, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal sah. Als Kinder hatten Isiden und sie sich damals ausgemalt, er sei von Riesen erbaut worden, bei der Grösse. Die Zeit, bevor dunkle Wolken über Lordaeron hereinbrachen. Samt roter Eskorte, welche sie am Wall abfingen, erreichten sie Süderstade. Eine kleinere Gruppe eben jener hatte sich wohl im Hügelland niedergelassen, aus welchen Gründen wusste sie nicht aber es was auch nicht weiter von Belang. Politische Debatten mochten andere führen, dazu waren sie nicht hier. Nach einer Messe welche von Lorenas von Hohnwind gehalten wurde, ruhten sich die Pilger aus, jeder auf seine eigene Art. Demzufolge genoss Jolvor das ein oder andere Bierchen, Finarian durchlief sämtliche Phasen der Gesichtsröte, welche man sich vorstellen kann und sie blickte aus dem Fenster, den Blick stetig gen Arathi gerichtet in der Hoffnung, endlich sein Ross zu erblicken. Doch die Spannungen zu welchen es absolut keinen Anlass gab, blieben nicht aus. Obschon bereits offensichtlich war, dass man am Abend nicht weiterreisen würde, und sich einen letzten Tag Ruhe genehmigen würde bevor man den schwersten Teil der Reise antreten würde, liess Van Haven aufrüsten. Eari verstand nur wenig von militärischen Belangen, das bisschen, was sie durch "Bei Vati über die Schulter linsen" in ihrer Jugend mitbekommen hatte. Aber Aufrüsten ohne Aufbruch - das machte selbst für sie keinen Sinn. Die Soldaten zählten nicht alle zu den frommsten Menschen die sie kannte. Einige nahmen gar nicht an den Gebeten teil, was sie ohnehin betrübte. Aber einen Streit anzetteln, welcher nur zu Last der Pilger gehen konnte, das sah sie nicht ein. Miss Lardossa auch nicht, so dass sie alle versammeln liess. Einige Soldaten sprachen sich gegen den angebotenen Geleitschutz aus - und Miss Lardossa zog sich zurück mit den Worten, dass die Pilgerreise dann hier enden würde. ENDEN? Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sie hatte es selbst gepredigt. Der Weg würde steinig werden, und das bezog sich nicht nur auf die felsigen Gebiete. Aber umso grösser würde die Entlohnung sein, nachdem diese Prüfung bestanden worden wäre. Während Eari noch ihre Gedanken ordnete, schienen andere sie leider in die Tat umzusetzen. Birghid war verschwunden, und hatte in letzten Sätzen lediglich verlauten lassen, sie würde weitergehen, sie würde nicht abbrechen. Alleine. Das war Selbstmord. ABSCHIEDE Birghid war gefunden worden, dem Licht sei dank. Doch das Ende der Reise war eindeutig besiegelt. Stumm kniete Eari an Hochwürdens Seite. Er war alt, verbittert, vom Krieg gezeichnet. Sie würde ihn wohl nicht wiedersehen, seine Arbeit war getan. Das Versprechen eingelöst, über die Tochter zu wachen, dass sie nicht vom Weg abgeriet. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, eigentlich wusste sie es sogar besser, doch es hielt sie nicht ab. Sie umarmte ihn. Seine Reaktion sah sie nicht, die Augen zu fest zugekniffen in Erwartung einer erneuten Ohrfeige aufgrund von Respektlosigkeit. Doch die Ohrfeige kam nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er - und sie würde es nie sehen. "Krieg ist hässlich." Wie oft hatte sie diese Worte schon von Soldaten vernommen. Hässlich, ja. Doch notwendig. Sie verspürte keinen Hass für Hochwürden, was auch immer er in seinem Leben getan haben mochte. Nur Mitleid. Mitleid mit all denen, für die es keine andere Möglichkeiten mehr gab. Welche Wege gehen mussten, weil es keine Auswege mehr gab. Sie würde sie niemals hassen. Das Schiff lief im Hafen ein. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung tauchte ebenso eine scharlachrote Gesandtschaft auf und Miss Lardossa kniete nieder. Und nicht nur sie. Ein Pilger nach dem andern nahm eben jene Haltung an, ein letztes Zeichen von Respekt, welches ihnen durch die Soldaten während des gesamten Aufenthalts verwehrt blieb. Sie sah dem Schiff noch eine Weile zu, bis es am Horizont verschwand, dann zog sie sich nach Süderstade zurück. Andere Wege.